


Equanimity

by fizzyburr



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Angst, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Love, M/M, lmao what are these tags, mentions of explicit content, mentions of past jjp, they contradict themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzyburr/pseuds/fizzyburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren’t exactly dating, but neither of them could deny there was something between them. It started out as a meaningless crush for the both of them, but it blossomed into something more. They said it was just sex, but Jaebum wouldn’t be able to lie if someone asked if he loved the younger. The answer was a definite yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equanimity

**Author's Note:**

> Youngjae didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous.

“You two...are far too close,” Youngjae whispered quietly. In fact, so quietly that Jaebum almost thought he imagined the words coming out of his mouth.

“What do you mean?” He asked softly, wrapping an arm around Youngjae and pulling him closer to his chest. Youngjae flinched, not realizing Jaebum was still awake beside him. “Hey, hey,” Jaebum reassured. “Sorry for scaring you.” He felt the younger relax in his grasp.

Youngjae turned around, so he could face Jaebum. Their noses touched each others, and Youngjae thanked the fact that it was dark in the room. Otherwise, Jaebum would see the red taking over his cheeks.

“You and Jinyoung…” He whined. “Of course, I know you’re best friends. And I know you two have been inseparable since you debuted together but…”

Jaebum couldn’t help but chuckle. Choi Youngjae, king of outshining the sun, was _jealous_.

“What’s so funny?” He whined, putting his face into Jaebum’s chest.

“You know there’s only you for me,” Jaebum kissed the top of Youngjae’s head, making Youngjae hum in delight. “Jinyoung and I are best friends, and we’ll always be. But you...you’ve always been more than a friend, Youngjae.”

Jaebum’s hand found his way under Youngjae’s shirt and began to draw circles onto his back, grinning when he saw Youngjae looking flustered. If Youngjae wasn’t blushing before, he definitely was now.

They weren’t exactly dating, but neither of them could deny there was something between them. It started out as a meaningless crush for the both of them, but it blossomed into something more. They said it was just sex, but Jaebum wouldn’t be able to lie if someone asked if he loved the younger. The answer was a definite yes.

“Sorry…” Youngjae bit his lip. “I shouldn’t have been jealous.”

Jaebum smirked, pulling back so he could look at his face. “So you admit you were jealous?”

Youngjae pouted, looking ashamed. He lightly punched Jaebum’s chest. “Shut up,” he muttered, refusing to make eye-contact by closing his eyes.

“Good,” Jaebum suddenly said, moving back to Youngjae and resting his chin on his head. His hand finding his way back under and continuing to draw circles on his back. “I want you to be jealous. That means you like me.”

Youngjae’s eyes popped wide open, and he tried to escape Jaebum’s arms. _No no no no no no no._ The last thing he needed was Jaebum to find out that he was in love with him.

Jaebum started to laugh, and he only tightened his grip around Youngjae. “Where are you going?”

Youngjae continued to fidget in Jaebum’s grasp, panicking.“I-um-I gotta pee! Let me go!”

Jaebum rolled his eyes. “Stop,” he said with dominance, the voice he only used when he was angry, causing the younger to freeze. “I love you, Youngjae.”

Youngjae slowly looked up at Jaebum, to see if he was joking. As if this was some sick prank. He remembered when Jaebum told him that it was just sex. That this, what they had, meant nothing. That it never would.

But a smile wasn’t resting on Jaebum’s face, in fact, he looked serious. He examined his face, looking for any sign of this being a joke, but there was none. Jaebum’s eyes were fond, soft - but almost desperate. As if he was begging Youngjae to love him back. Fear was written on his face, too, by the way sweat began to form on his forehead.

“You’re not lying,” Youngjae whispered, but it wasn’t a question, it was a reassurance to himself. Jaebum wasn’t lying...he really loved him.

Youngjae had only seen this look on Jaebum’s face once before, the night that he witnessed Jaebum and Jinyoung fighting. _(He then learned they had just broken up. Jaebum loved him but Jinyoung didn’t feel the same way.)_ He bit his lip as Jaebum waited patiently for Youngjae to find his thoughts.

Jaebum had gotten his heart broken before. And Youngjae was terrified. He didn’t want to hurt the older, but if he says he loves him too, it’ll get complicated. Because it’ll be real. More than sex. Were they ready for that? Was he ready for that?

“Say something…” Jaebum whispered.

Youngjae was terrified of what the future might hold. But right now, _god_ \- he felt so safe in Jaebum’s arms. Right now, the present _(Jaebum)_ made him feel safe. And with a small smile, he nodded.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this oneshot :)


End file.
